Au revoir
by Kaboom-Awesome-Smile
Summary: Un dernier moment entre Katherine et Damon, un dernier au revoir. Et si ce n'était pas toujours Stefan? (Résumé pourris :/) ATTENTION: SPOILER SAISON 5.


**Bonjour tous le monde je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel ( en retard je l'avoue), je reviens donc après des mois et des mois d'absence ;). **

**Donc voila un Os Datherine (Damon et Katherine ^^). Je n'en suis pas vraiment fiere et je pense que je peux faire mieux mais c'est une idee que j'avais depuis quelques temps :P**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas :( **

**Bonne lecture! :D**

_Cher Stefan,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te remercier. Je sais que tu penses que je ne me soucie de personne à part de moi-même et que je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part moi, et tu as probablement raison. J'ai surement été cette personne à une époque de ma vie et je ne vais pas m'en excuser._

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais maintenant c'est à moi de régler ce problème et si mourir est la solution, je mourrais. Je l'ai accepté, c'est ainsi et je ne regrette rien._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer mais c'est au dernier moment de ma vie que j'ai été la plus heureuse, crois moi. J'ai eu l'impression de vivre avec une famille et des amis. Je n'en avais jamais eue avant._

_Il y a eu Jeremy, le seul qui a été capable de me dire comment agir, le premier à ne pas s'être comporter avec moi comme un con, le premier à m'avoir écouté. Puis il y a eu Caroline, je crois même qu'elle m'apprécie… Ensuite il y a eu Matt… Matt et ses yeux si bleus ! Il m'a aidé avec Nadia… Il y a aussi eu toi, Stefan, celui qui m'a haït puis aimer, même si je sais que tu aimeras toujours Elena… Tiens parlons en d'Elena, on pourrait croire que je la déteste, mais non. En vérité elle me fait penser à moi et puis quelque part c'est ma petite fille… mon sang coule dans ses veines._

_Et à la fin de ma vie, alors que je mourais à petit feu, j'ai vécu l'impossible. J'ai revu ma fille, celle à qui j'ai été arraché, celle que j'ai cherchée pendant des années m'a enfin retrouvée. Et encore à ce moment là, j'ai tout fait foiré. Je me suis comporté comme la plus pire des mères, la rejetant et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire au revoir, mais dis lui que je l'aime._

_Mais il y en un dans tous cela qui… qui n'a rien ressentit à mon égard et personnellement je le comprends, si je m'étais fait un quart de ce que je lui ai fait je ne voudrais même plus me voir._

_Damon Salvatore, le seul homme à m'avoir vraiment aimé et que j'ai repoussé._

_Comme je l'ai dit, je ne regrette absolument rien, Stefan. Car le remède m'a donné beaucoup plus que je n'aurais espéré. Il m'a donné des amis, il m'a rendu ma fille, il m'a rendu tout ses sentiments disparus et m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'amour, l'amour que j'ai gâché. Il m'a libéré du poids que j'avais sur les épaules. Dis merci à Elena, dis lui qu'elle m'a donné la plus grande chance de ma vie, que je l'ai saisi mais qu'elle s'est envolée trop vite._

_Dit à Nadia que si j'avais eu plus de temps je l'aurais suivie en Bulgarie pour que l'on puisse repartir à zéro._

_Je suis Katerina Petrova, Stefan, je suis une survivante rester en vie est ma spécialité._

_Au revoir._

Damon jeta la feuille à terre. Elle était partie. Encore. Sans aucun « au revoir » pour lui, juste pour Stefan. C'était toujours Stefan. Stefan le héro, Stefan le parfait fils, Stefan le parfait copain, Stefan le parfait meilleur ami, Stefan le parfait.

Damon soupira, il était juste monté pour apporter le diner à Katherine et il n'avait rien trouvé. Dans son ventre régnait le même sentiment qu'il avait eu quand il avait livré Katherine à Silas, qu'il l'avait vu mourir devant lui, mais qu'il n'avait rien fait. Ce sentiment d'horreur et de culpabilité qui formaient une énorme boule dans son ventre.

Il aurait voulu la voir une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois. Il balaya la chambre de la Petrova d'un regard et tomba sur un dépliant « Chez Scott et Becky ! Le meilleur d'un hôtel en motel ! ». Damon soupira... l'avait-elle fait exprès ?

Damon s'en foutait, fait exprès pour que quelqu'un la retrouve ou que Stefan la retrouve. Il devait la voir, il en avait besoin, son cœur battait comme jamais.

Il prit le dépliant, jeta un œil dessus, notant mentalement l'adresse et descendit en bas, ignorant Elena et sortit.

Le vent frais l'envahit, il courut vers sa voiture et démarra.

Katherine Pierce. Deux mots qui a chaque fois qu'il les entendait remuaient quelque chose en lui, ce prénom lui rappelait le Damon humain, le Damon qui était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille, fraîchement arrivé. À chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, il ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer qu'elle serait sa vie, si elle l'avait choisit lui et non pas Stefan. Il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle et toujours jaloux de ceux qui l'approchaient, il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait fait a Mason Lockwood. Toujours était-il, qu'il roulait a plus de 130 km/h, avait grillé six feux rouges et avait failli écraser plus de 3 piétons.

Il arriva devant un motel miteux, qui devait être noté n°1 sur la liste des inspections sanitaires. Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'accueil ou il trouvait une femme âgée qui semblait complètement à côté de ses pompes.

-Bonjour est-ce que vous avez vu une fille grande aux cheveux bruns. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

La vieille dame le « regarda » mais ne dit rien, ce petit manège dura cinq minutes avant que Damon perde patience et plongea son regard dans celui de la vieille femme :

- Dis-moi où se trouve la fille que je t'ai décrite !

Une voix rocailleuse et dur sortit de la gorge de la vieille femme :

- La chambre 2b.

Damon ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire oublier leur conversation et partit en direction de la chambre 2b. Il grimpa les escaliers pourris et craquelant qui menaient vers l'étage au dessus et chercha l'appartement 2b.

1a… 1c… 2f… _Comment est-ce que ce foutu motel répartie ses chambres ?!_pensa Damon, il toqua à plus ou moins toutes les portes quand il tomba sur la bonne. La 2b.

Il toqua trois fois et entendit un sec « oui ».

-C'est le service de chambre ! Dit-il.

-Je n'ai rien commandé. Dit la voix de Katherine.

-Moi si ! Dit Damon en enfonçant la porte. Des réponses !

-DAMON ! Hurla-t-elle, reculant. Comment ? Qu'est-ce que ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-J'avais beaucoup d'indices ! Dit Damon montrant le dépliant.

Katherine soupira et un long silence suivit.

-Tu pensais vraiment partir sans dire au revoir ? reprocha Damon.

Le ton que Damon avait prit pour dire cela remplit ses yeux de larmes.

-Damon…

-Je t'ai attendu pendant plus de 145 ans, Katherine ! 145ans !

-Je sais…

-Et tu n'es jamais venue…

Katherine baissa les yeux, à ce moment là, elle aurait voulu éteindre ses sentiments… car elle souffrait.

-Tu m'as fais tellement de mal Katherine ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est t'embrasser ?

Katherine leva les yeux et le regarda d'un air chamboulé.

-Mais tout ce que je dirais ne changera rien, tu ne m'as jamais aimé et tous ce que je voulais c'est un au revoir. Dit-il tournant le dos et s'en allant.

-Attend, Damon ! Je t'aimais aussi et durant le peu de temps où j'étais humaine, je suis retombée amoureuse de toi ! Je suis désolée Damon.

Ce dernier se retourna et dis d'un ton sec :

-Moi aussi Katherine. Je suis désolé. Puis il s'en alla.

**Alors? Verdict? Laissé des reviews! **


End file.
